Hold My Hand
by FloodFeSTeR
Summary: For those of us that wanted a Bethyl happy ending. An undetermined amount of one shots focused on a budding relationship cut off too soon. Bethyl-centric, a stopping point is not clear.
1. Chapter 1

_**For those of us unwilling to be content with Beths shocking death. I'm still sad, I didn't think I would be affected if she died really. I think it was more Daryl's reaction to it all. So here's this little tidbit for everyone pining for a happy ending**_

_**Note: **If this goes beyong one chapter (meaning, if I get enough reviews rooting for it) I will make this into a multi-chapter fic consisting of varied-in-length one shots. I may also take requests, if anyone is interested. Just let me know, alrighty? _

_Review please!_

* * *

So close...he stretches out a hand as Rick pulls her close. There is still tension in the air, so fragile. Her eyes stray to him, something rolling beneath the surface of cerulean irises. She smiles weakly, her heart visibly dropping when the prick-woman-cop barks out Noah's name.

Daryl looks to Rick before he turns, growling out the terms. But Noah relents and Daryl secretely hisses a satisfactory 'Yes'. Anything if it meant they could get out of here with Beth. And Carol. He forgets about her in the glow of relief.

But Beth stirs, looks in desperation.

"Beth," Daryl whispers in disgruntled tones.

His fingers follow her as he steps closer, eyes locked with the She Bitch feeling smug about having her ward back. Beth backs up, almost into Daryl's chest. He's ready to go and she just...she won't shut up.

She reaches for the cop, he sees a glint of silver. His eyes widen and he lungers for Beth, arms pressing her back as pain ripples through his chest. His eyes go wide, the world seems to slow as he sinks to the floor, first to one knee, then he trembles against the linoleum.

Oh fuck that hurts...why does it hurt so bad? His eyes roll, he sees the bitch staring down at him in mute horror, the trigger of her gun caught on the cord of her radio. So that's what happened. Daryl hisses in pain, squeezes his eyes shut.

When he opens them, Beth has his gun in her trembling hands. Somebody above him is rythmically chanting that they can fix him, its just a flesh wound; sure as hell feels like more than a flesh wound.

The sounds come flooding back, he finds his voice just before she pulls the trigger. "Beth," he croaks, barely above a whisper.

She snarls (though it sounds closer to a scream) and begins to empty the clip into Dawn. A weight slides against his back and Beth is still firing. Rick slams against her, manages to get the gun out of her hand. But before he can drag her away, she collapses, hands shaking over him.

"We're gonna fix you," she breathes, tears dotting her cheeks.

He coughs, feeling now where the pain is coming from. His shoulder, that bitch got him in the shoulder. Daryl shakes his head as a dick in a labcoat hovers above Beth and tries to smile.

"Just a fleshwound," hurts like hell.

Abover her shaky (strained) bark of laughter, he hears the doctor say 'He'll be fine.

But she just shakes her head, bows over him and breaths into his chest. "Asshole..."

* * *

**_Remember, review if you want more out of this, otherwise it remains marked as complete._**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey everyone, I'm back! I meant to update this sooner but I've been working on the plot for my Daryl/OC/Merle story, Her and Them: Summer. And I'm a co-author (check Aviator39 regularly, we're posting regularly), so ya know...**_

_**Anywho! Let's just roll wherever my mind takes me with these one shots. Review! please...just a little?**_

* * *

"This is such crap."

Beth chuckled, hand braced on his back. "Well, somebody got himself shot soooo..."

"It would've been you," he muttered.

And they grew quiet again, because it was the truth. She would have been shot, possibly killed, and everything would have crumbled. But right now, Daryl was shot, stuck in bed, and the whole group was tense. Being stuck in a limited space with her and Carol's kidnappers was cause for ditress and...several nights of missed sleep.

But, Beth was having fun with Judith.

And she was forcing a bed-ridden Daryl to participate.

"Come on, just try," she chuckled.

Judith was on her back between them on Daryl's bed, staring at them with serious confusion. Daryl grunted and looked away, pouting only slightly.

"Crap," he repeated.

"Do it," she pinched his arm.

Daryl flinched then looked down at Lil' Ass Kicker. She kept her eyes fixated on him once she had his attention, which unnerved Daryl just a little. He reached down and stuck a finger under her chin, a small smile coming onto his lips when she took it in a tiny fist.

Beth smiled and leaned onto Daryl's shoulder, watching how Judith's face lit up. "See," she muttered. "Told you she has a good grip."

"Think she'll be up to arm wrestling soon enough?"

Beth swatted his arm but chuckled, leaning back into him. "She could take you..."


End file.
